


Grand Design

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has the ability to change it all.</p><p>Written December 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Design

**Author's Note:**

> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/)  
> Title: Grand Design  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: I realize that this has NOTHING to do with Christmas. :) Yeah, it's vague, but I can't get this storyline out of my head. (And I seriously typed Pigfarts in there somewhere before I realized what I was doing. :D)  
> Notes: December 2010 over at [DMHGChallenge](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/). The prompt was "a gift" and, as always, it's exactly 100 words. I'd love to one day expand on this one. I love this idea.

I heard the swish of the Professor's cloak against the night. She took my arm and pulled me behind a coat of armor.

"Draco, are you certain of this?"

I felt the cold metal through the velvet bag I held in my hand.

"I'm positive, Professor," I whispered. "She won't be able to set things in motion without it. Trust me."

McGonagall sighed and folded her arms. "Why?"

The air was broken by the howl of a wolf far away.

"Because I've seen what happens."

I took her weathered hand in mine and closed her fingers around the Time Turner.


End file.
